Wammy's Boys Meet Their Female Version
by Shizenneko Anya
Summary: What if L, Near, Mello, and Matt meet their female version? What would happen if they stay at Wammy's house together? Genres: Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor
1. Wammy's Girls?

_**This is my first fanfiction. So I'm sorry if it isn't quite good or if it has lots of grammar errors.. Please enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**~Shizenneko Anya****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Wammy's Boys Meets Their Female Version<strong>

_Chapter 1: Introduction_**  
><strong>

**_L, N, M, M_**

It was early in the morning at Wammy's House. A Sunday morning. A young man sat with his legs pulled to his chest, staring quietly to the laptop screen before him. Black pools of eyes with dark shadows below it scanned through a current file. The young detective sighed. It was pretty obvious case, actually. He got plenty clues of the case. A lot of people just disappeared randomly. Though anyone else would call it 'random', there was actually a path of it. He already discovered the case, now all it needs is to find evidence. L closed his laptop, his face showed boredom. He got up and made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>He went to the kitchen and picked up his favorite strawberry cake and a spoon. L's feet shuffled towards the living room. He can clearly heard cracking sounds of munching chocolate, toy train goes across the room, and video games beeping.<p>

"Matt, didn't you already finished that game?" Mello said, a frown on his face. The blonde was leaning on a wall near the red-head, eating his dear chocolates of course. Matt replied without removing his eyes from the screen, "It was only the adventure, I haven't unlocked all of the mini games!" He said with a wide grin. Upon taking the sight in front of him, L sat hunched on a nearby sofa, which below sat Near on the floor, building a new tracks for his toy train. L took a bite of his cake. Then he realized something.

"Near, Mello, Matt… "

Said three boys turned their head towards L. Mello stated, "Whoa, L! When did you get here?" Matt nodded. "I didn't realize you there…" he said. Mello gave him a look, "Of course not, you've been playing that game all the time, you moron!" Matt's eyes widened as he snapped his head towards the game. "Aww, man! Now I have to do this stage all over again!" He whined with a pout. Mello laughed at him "Good for you," he said with sarcasm. Matt glared at the now smirking boy. Near still sitting there, twirling a lock of his hair with his finger. All the while L watched his younger siblings with amusement. "That aside…" L began, gaining the boys' attention once more. "Has any of you seen Watari today?" he asked, eyes shifted to each boy.

Realization dawned through Mello. "Come to think of it… I haven't," He said slowly as he looked around. "Me too," Matt added, as he frowned behind his goggles. Near shook his head "Me neither, which is odd, he always makes us breakfast around this hour…" Near stated matter-of-factly. L nodded and took another bite of his favorite cake. 'Is he planning something…?' L thought.

As if on cue, the front door flung open. Watari came in, and he cleared his throat. "L, Near, Mello, Matt… Can all of you come here?" he asked, gesturing for all of them to stand in front of him. L left his cake on the sofa, and started walking towards Watari. Mello, and Near catch up with L. While Matt… "Wait a sec, the game's almost over!" he said, frowning in concentrate. "Matt…" Watari repeated. Matt scowled and he hit the 'pause' button. "Fine,"

Once they're all gathered, Watari walked out of the house..  
>…<p>

Silence…

…

"What the fuck? He got us all here and just leave?" Mello snapped. L turned his gaze at him. "I believe he has a reason.." L said, chewing his thumb. Then Watari came in again. "I want all of you to meet your new companions. They all are going to live here with you from now onwards," Near eyed him suspiciously. This old man was smirking evilly now… "New…companions?" Near had finally spoken up.

"Yes.." Watari's smirk widened. "Come in, please.."  
>Soon enough, four people came inside. Four <strong>girls<strong> to be exact. The boys' eyes widened. The girls look a lot like… them…? There are a black-haired girl, a blonde, a red-head, and a white-haired girl. Each eyed the others curiously. Staring at their appearances.

…

After a long awkward moment, finally "Who are they?" Two red-head asked in unison, Matt and.. err.. one of the girl. They looked at each other. The young detective frowned and shoved his hand into his jean's pocket. "I assume they, too, haven't yet to understand the situation here… Watari, can you please explain this?" L asked. Now all eyes stared at the old man, demanding an answer. Watari seemed to have difficulty finding the right words.

"As you can see, these girls here looked identical to you boys because I managed to collect each DNA.. And with my new invention, turn them into the opposite gender..with the same age as you.. " Watari (tried to) explain. The dark-haired girl spoke up slowly. "So basically, we are created by you, and we are the female version of these people currently in front of us..?" She asked Watari, staring calmly at him while chewing her thumb. L raised his eyebrow at her fast mind-process. 'Not only their appearance, but their personality too…' L thought. "Then how did you get our DNA?" he asked. Watari hesitated to answer. "That..you shouldn't know.." he answered.

The others fell yet into another awkward silence...again. Watari shifted uncomfortably. Then he suddenly clapped his hand in a somewhat cheerful manner. "Well, then! Time to introduce yourselves!" He cheered. "Start from..you!" He pointed Mello. Mello rolled his eyes. "Mello," He said simply. The blonde-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Mello? Your name is Mello?" She asked curiously. "Yes, got a problem with that?" He asked sarcastically. The girl glared at him. "No, shit sherlock," She replied while rolling her eyes. Mello slightly flinched at her rudeness. "Pfft!" Matt was covering his own mouth in an attempt to suppress his laugh. Mello glared daggers at him.

"I'm Mell, by the way," The blonde-girl said again. Mello was a bit shocked. "Mell?" he repeated. Mell smirked. "Yes, got a problem with that?" she mocked. Mello twitched "Tch,"

Mell's blonde hair was tied up to a high ponytail beside her head. Her bangs cut to the left side. Her eyes resemble Mello's. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight, V-neck, leather shirt and a tight black leather skirt that ended on half her thighs. She wore a pair of black boots that looked like it has just been polished. She looked almost gothic, with his nails painted black. Her outfit supports her slim body. All and all, she looks…hot, the way Mello put it. She was now currently nibbling on a bar of chocolate.

"Okay, next," Watari announced. Matt waved his hand in a friendly manner. "The name's Matt," He flashed a grin. The red-head girl smiled. "It's Katt," she said happily.

Katt seemed friendly. She easily made friends. She has a dark red (nearly brown) straight hair that flowed past her shoulder, to the middle of her back. Her bangs were cut to the right side. She was wearing a red and black stripe shirt. Her sleeve stopped right on her elbows. She wore a dark skirt that stopped above her knees, and a pair of black boots. She also wore a black fingerless glove, and a pair of glasses with white frame and orange lens. She has dark blue eyes, hidden behind them. She looked like she's the most girl who's fashionable. She suddenly pulled out a Nintendo DS from technically nowhere, and began playing it.

"Right," Watari nodded towards a certain albino boy. Near gazed towards the girls. "My name's Near," He said quietly, playing with his hair. The white-haired girl glanced up. She gave a barely visible shy smile. "Mine's Nia," She said.

Nia looked like she's a shy person. Her hair was as white as Near's. It's quite curly and reached past her shoulder. Her bangs was down like Near's too. She had a cute baby face and pale skin. Her eyes were black. She was wearing what looked like a pajama dress. It has a collar, and its button goes all the way down. The sleeves were long, down to her wrist. But she kept the button on her wrist open. She wore socks that stopped on her ankle. Nia looked down to the teddy bear in her hand, then began playing with it.

"Last," Watari stated. L sighed. "I am L Lawliet, you may call me L," The last girl shook her head. "That's not likely... L... " she spoke, a bit uncomfortable at calling him L. L raised his eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked curiously. "My name is L Lawlias." She cocked her head to the side. L nodded. "Then I suppose you can call me Lawliet, Lawlias.." he said. She nodded in agreement.

Lawlias looked like she is the most uncaring person about appearance from all of the girls. In fact, she looked almost tomboyish. Or maybe she is. Her black hair looked like L's. Only it was less messy and it ended right on her shoulder. She has a thin figure and pale skin. Her eyes were deep dark orbs. Looking almost like they can see right through someone's soul, just like L's. However, there were no dark shadows under it, showing that she does sleep. Making her looked livelier than L. She wore a ¾ length sleeved white shirt, and a pair of jean pants (not baggy) that ended below her knees. She wore a pair of white plain shoes, which she is taking off now. She took a lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

All of the girls were about 8 cm (3 inch) shorter than their boys' version. Then Watari cleared his throat. "Boys, you should give them a tour around Wammy's House, good luck," He spoke simply and then left. "…what the hell?" Mello snapped yet again because of the old man's behavior. "Whatever, now let's go," Mello started to walk, then stopped on his tracks. He turned around and grinned evilly, looking at L. Err.. I mean Lawliet. "Big brother Lawliet, why don't you be the one guiding them?" He asked, using the word 'big brother' as a weapon. Unfortunately, Lawliet seemed unfazed. It doesn't work at all. He looked as calm as ever. "Mello, I'm not a loudmouth like you, a guidance needs someone whose voice is clear to be heard. My voice is small, and Near's too. Matt is currently busy playing with his game. Therefore, you're the only one," Lawliet spoke reeeeaaaally quietly, smirking in process. But he spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear. Mello scoffed, "Fine then!" he began walking away. Near smirked, similar to Lawliet's. "You play dirty, Lawliet," he said. Everyone else laughed.

Mello turned back. "HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he shouted. Face red…either from embarrassment or anger. Mell pretended to be scared and raise her hands. "Ooooh… Scaaaaaryyy.." She mocked with an overly dramatic expression. The others laughed again. Mello turned redder...if possible. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Matt shook his head. "Geez, you should really take an anger management," he stated. "YOU JE-" "Now then, let's start our tour!" Matt cut off Mello's words and began walking towards the hall. Mello glared at him. "Matt! Don't you dare cut off my wo-" "Wait," This time, Lawliet's the one who interrupted. "Let's start from the living room," he said as he turned around. "Why?" Near asked. Lawliet, already making his way to the living room, replied without looking back, "I left my cake on the sofa," he said simply. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Oh, here it is…" Lawliet said as he picked up his half-eaten cake. "Now then let's continue our tour," He continued, a spoon on his mouth. Mello sighed heavily. "Okay, this is the living room, a-" "Duh," Katt commented. Mello twitched, "as I was saying, and this is where we mostly spent our times,". Mello then walked through another hall, followed by everyone else. "If you go straight there," he paused and pointed to a big door on the end of the hall, "There's the dining room," he turned back to everyone else, "The kitchen is connected to the dining room," Then he pointed to a stair in the middle of the hall. "That stair goes to the children's dormitory," Mello appears to be thinking for a while, "Oh, Watari's and Roger's office is near the front door, and Lawliet's office near the living room, though he rarely been there. I often see him solving his cases alone in his room," He ended. Mello released a long sigh again. Then he took out a chocolate and said casually, "Well that's all for today, folks…". The girls nodded. "I think you should host a tv program, Mello," Mell suggested. Mello just rolled his eyes.<p>

"Speaking of which…" Near began. The others looked at him. "Where would these girls sleep?" He asked, looking at the girls. The others seemed to just realized, save for Lawliet, Lawlias, and Nia. "Why don't we ask Watari?" Nia asked quietly, gazing towards Watari's Office door. "Yes, I wonder why he hadn't tell us about that matter," Lawlias said, her voice slightly crumpled by the lollipop in her mouth. The others nodded in agreement.

Knock Knock.

"Come in," Came Watari's muffled voice. Everyone entered, lead by Lawliet. Watari looked up from a file that he was currently reading. He smiled at the sight before him. "Oh, it's L and the gang. What's wrong?" he asked. Lawliet frowned at him. "L… and the gang..?" he mumbled. 'That sounds quite..nice..' he added inside his head. Lawliet shook his head to dismiss his thought. "Watari, where are they going to sleep?" Lawliet asked, a thumb on his mouth and the other thumb pointed at the girls. Watari smiled..evilly.. "Ah, they're going to sleep at each of their male version's room,"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

...

"You're kidding right?" Matt asked disbelievingly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**_I made a fanart about the Wammy's Girls. You can see it on my Deviantart account, which is written on my profile page.  
><em>**

**_I promise I'll make the second chapter longer than this! Sorry if it doesn't satisfy you.. I'll work harder!_  
><strong>

**_Review please?_**


	2. Our New Roomates

_**Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry it takes me a long time to update.. T^T Well, you see, I got lots of those damn home works and** **I ****got some troubles with the ideas.. But now that it's here, I should stop talking and let you to start reading! Please enjoy! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
><strong>

**_~Shizenneko__ Anya_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wammy's Boys Meet Their Female Version<strong>

_Chapter 2: Our New Roommates  
><em>

**_L, N, M, M_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

**Watari smiled..evilly.. "Ah, they're going to sleep at each of their male version's room,"**

**Everyone's jaws dropped.**

"**You're kidding right?" Matt asked disbelievingly.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Watari shook his head. "No. In fact, please do start unpacking. Your belongings are right there," He pointed to a place near the door. Sure enough, there were several bags. Matt frowned, "But... our room only has a single queen sized bed…" he thought out loud. That being said, the gang looked at Watari with horrified looks. Surely they won't do things such as sleeping with opposite gender. Having an opposite gender as a roommate is already making them uneasy… And now sleeping on one bed? No way.<p>

Watari chuckled slightly. Then he waved his hand in a comforting manner. "Calm down, I already arranged it. Your room has two queen sized bed now," The gang released a long breath they don't know they were holding until now.

"So it means…the children's dormitory is quite big to fit two queen sized bed..." Katt wondered. Near nodded, "And it still has much space left," he stated. The girls gaped at the fact. Lawliet shoved his hand into his pocket and spoke, "Well then girls, we'll show you to our room," he paused and brought one of his thumb to his lips, "And also **your** new room," he added, staring into the distance. The girls stiffened at that sentence.

_With Lawliet and Lawlias_

Lawliet stood in front of his door. He reached the door handle with his long, thin, and pale fingers. The door opened slowly, making the slightest bit creaking sound. Lawlias quickly took in all the view of his room. The walls were all white. The wooden floor was shiny, almost slippery. There were two queen sized bed. The beds were white. Their bed sheets were black and white, with classic, yet simple patterned bed sheet. There were two medium sized glass wardrobes, placed side by side. A modern desk, big enough for two people to use it, with two exclusive looking rolling chair. There, on the desk, sat a white computer, and beside it was a white laptop. Lawlias sweat dropped.

'He owns both computer and laptop…?' she thought. She continued to look around. There was a door in the corner of the room, probably the door to the bathroom. A big window, placed between the two beds, giving a nice view straight to Wammy's House's yard. His room was clean and tidy..And big, of course. But strangely, it smelled like sweets. Even if he always eats sweet, the room wouldn't smell like it. She frowned,

'How…?' before she could finish her thoughts, Lawliet walked past her to a place behind the door frame, where there stood a round glass table, filled with sweets. He took one of the sweets and began eating it. "Oh..That's why.." Lawlias mumbled. Lawliet looked up quickly, "Hmm? Did you say something?" he wondered, a questioning look on his face. She glanced at him and quickly said, "No, it's nothing," Lawliet took a bite again, then he lifted another strawberry cake. Lawlias watched him as he held the cake mid-air, offering it to her.

"Maybe later, Lawliet. I have to unpack first," she pointed to a bag she was carrying. Lawliet looked like he almost pouted. Almost… (unfortunately) "You can unpack later, I'll help you anyway," he reasoned. After she thought about it for a moment, she immediately grinned, "Okay then," she took the plate and spoon from Lawliet's hand. She popped a piece of her cake, when Lawliet asked "Which bed do you prefer to be yours?" Lawlias looked at the two beds. She pondered a while then uttered, "I'll take the one on the right, near the bathroom,"

Lawliet nodded and began walking to his bed beside hers, near the closet. He sat on his bed, hunched and knees to his chest. As usual. Lawlias, too, sat on her bed. Lawliet thought she'll sit normally, not like him. But the next thing she does, proved him wrong. She pulled her legs close to her chest, and hugged it. Lawliet smirked inwardly at seeing this. It's similar to the way he sit, but it's still different. Lawliet's way to sit is more like… squatting. While Lawlias, just sitting there and hugged her knees to her chest _(Well, she doesn't always hugged them but, yeah..whatever..)_

"Lawliet.."

At the mention of his name, Lawliet looked at the raven haired girl. The girl spoke slowly, "May I borrow your computer?" she asked to him. The young detective nodded while speaking his answer, "Of course,"

Lawlias got up from her bed, cake still on her hands. She sat on one of the rolling chair and turned on his computer. Although his computer has security systems, it seems like she doesn't has any trouble dealing with it. Lawliet walked over to sit beside her.

"What do you intend to see?" he asked her, wide eyes staring at his computer, currently used by his new roommate. Lawlias looked at him. "…Are you bored?" Instead of answering him, she asked him back. He stared at her then said "Yes, why would you ask?" Lawlias smiled and began searching through his computer. "Me either. Then, I suppose we could use some entertainment. Some games will do, don't they?" She said, grinning as lots of things popped on the screen. Lawliet scanned the computer screen, list after list of extremely difficult crime cases came out. Lawliet smirked, eyes clearly showing interest. He chewed on his thumb and nodded as he said,

"Yes, some _games _will do,"

_With Near and Nia_

Nia looked at the white door ahead of her. Near, standing in front of it, glanced at her once, before opening the door to his room. The door opened widely. A hand still holding the doorknob and the other one twirling his white hair, Near stepped aside, allowing Nia to enter as well, as he quietly said,

"This is my room."

Nia walked in, carrying her bag and a teddy bear. She looked around timidly at Near's room. Near's room was all white. The walls, were completely white, and so are the floors. Two queen sized bed placed side by side, but there were still a wide empty space between them. And they were white, of course. There were two white (again) wardrobes stood beside a door connected to the bathroom. Two big windows, placed behind each bed. Glass shelves were hanging on the wall. Each filled with toys, puzzles, and towers made by tarot cards or dices…or dominos.

But even though the room was filled with toys, it was still neat…Or should I say, **really**neat. Or, like, **really really **neat. Or, **reall**- WE GET IT ALREADY!- …Back to the story. The furniture were arranged in such ways, which will give you a comfortable and cozy impression.

Nia turned towards Near. "Near..?" she called out. Near looked at her, indicating her to go on. "Did you decorate your room by yourself?" she asked. Near stared around his room, then he nodded. "Yes. The children here are allowed to decorate their room however they pleases," he answered. Nia nodded understandingly, gazing around the room again with her dark eyes. Near watched her movement and frowned.

"Why? Do you not like it?" he asked.

"…"

Nia turned to look at him again, and let a warm smile spread on her face.

"No, I like it. It's…nice.."

"…" Near gazed at her smiling face, though he wore no emotion.

She walked to one of the bed, and placed her bag down. She stared down at her teddy bear, then started to cuddle it.

Near walked up to one of the shelves, a blank expression on his face. He reached up and took a plain white puzzle. He sat on the floor between the two beds, and started to put the pieces together. Nia hugged her bear and sat down beside him. Near glanced up at her for a moment, before continuing his puzzle.

Nia scanned at all of Near's toy collection. Then something caught her eye. She stood up, and picked some of his toys from the shelf. She shuffled towards Near. This time, she sat in front of him. Near, noticing a slight clicking sound as she placed the toy in front of him, looked at the items.

"Are these Lawliet's, Mello's, Matt's, and your dolls?" she asked as his attention was drawn to the toys. Near nodded. He picked Lawliet's toy, and immediately started playing it. Nia pulled her toys from her bag, and placed it beside Near's toys. They were Lawlias', Mell's, Katt's, and her dolls. Nia raised his eyebrow. "I see you have their dolls as well," he said, eyeing her toys. "Yes.." she said quietly while twirling her hair.

Nia stood up again, walking away from him. Near watched her, "What are you going to do?" he asked. Nia opened her bag,

"I should unpack now,"

"Do you need any help?" he offered.

"No, thanks.."

She took out her things one after another. Most of her belongings were toys. Unbeknownst to Nia, Near sat there, letting a soft smile graced his face, as he watched her unpacking.

_With Mello And Mell_

BAM!

Mello practically kicked the door open. The door flung and it hit the other side of the room. He walked in casually and hopped on one of the two beds, laying there munching his chocolate.

"Here it is. My room," He said simply.

Mell looked around.

'Though Watari already rearranged the room with two beds and wardrobes, I guess the old man didn't even care about the other things in here..' She sweat dropped, as she saw all the mess in Mello's room.

"Mello, your room sucks," Mell commented, earning a glare from said boy.

The room was all messy. Chocolate wrappers were everywhere, and books were laying all over the room _(probably studying, trying to beat Near)_.

"Mello.." Mell called out.

"What?" he replied.

"Have you ever clean your room?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"Of course I do,"

Mell stared at him suspiciously. "How often?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow. Mello went silent. After a long while…he finally answered with a blush. "Every 3-4 months..maybe..?" Mell sweat dropped. "Uhh..heheh.." Mello laughed awkwardly. Mell let out a looooooooooooo- (gets whacked by MellMello) Oww! Geez, why did you do that? … Ahem. Mell let out a long sigh. "I thought so.." she breathed out. Mello frowned, "So what, you're going to clean it up for me?" he said, smirking widely. "…yes," she answered. Mello's smirk faded. Something is wrong here.. Mell turned around facing him. She smiled evilly, a mischievous look in her eyes. 'This is going to be **bad**.. I **know** it..' Mello uttered worriedly inside his head. Mell opened her mouth, still smiling evilly,

"But I'm going to clean all this mess **with you**, Mello!"

Mello's eyes widened in terror.

_**Later**_

Mell threw a huge plastic bag to Mello. Mello struggled as he caught it with both his hands, "What the- What is this thing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "That, is all of the rubbish laying here. In your room… Mostly chocolate wrappers," She said as she rolled her eyes. Then she turned around and walked towards Mello's bed to tidy it. Mello eyed her, "But you also eat lots of chocolate, right?" he questioned yet again.

Mell looked back at him. "At least I put the wrappers into the dustbin, you idiot. Now go throw it away," she commanded, waving her hand in a shoo-ing way. Mello twitched his eyes and began walking to the garbage bin. "Geez, I just met her for like, 3 hours? And now she already acts like a boss.. What a pain.." Mello muttered under his breath.

Mell looked up, "What did you say, Mello?"

"No, nothing at all," He quickly said.

She continued with his bed. Mello sighed. 'To think that this girl is my new roommate..' He thought dramatically as he sighed and sweat dropped. Suddenly he heard noises from under his bed, and-

"KYAAAA!"

Mello's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over to Mell. He caught her right after she stumbled backwards, before she fell down. His arms were under hers, keeping her from falling and balancing her at the same time. "Mell! Mell! What's wrong?" He shouted, a look of concern in his face. Mell shuddered, she was breathing heavily. Then she slowly shook her head. "No, no..It's nothing.."

Mello clenched his teeth and turned her around, gripping her shoulder and looking straight into her face, although her eyes were covered with her bangs. "What is it, Mell?" He spoke slowly this time, but his tone was clearly demanding an answer. Mell shook her head again and pulled back from Mello's grip. She stood there, looking down, and then said, "It's.. It's just a mouse.."

Mello blinked, "…What?" He cocked his head with a disbelieving look. Mell shifted uncomfortably. Mello looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "But you're alright now…?" he asked. Mell nodded, "Umm..Yeah, thanks.." She said. Mello smirked. And grinned. Then laughed softly. And then he burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach. And lastly he died. (Mello points a gun to my head) NONONO! Mello didn't die! He was just -err..laughing hard! (Mello shove his gun back into his pocket) Err..Ahem. When he finally managed to control his laughter, he said with teary eyes.

"You're scared of mouse?" He managed to say within laughter.

Mell became red and sent a fist flying to Mello's stomach.

"Shut up, Mello!" She glared at him.

He stopped laughing immediately.

"Good, now continue your work and clean all the mess in your room,"

_With Matt And Katt_

Matt opened the door to his room, although he barely even gave a glance to it from his dearest PSP. Katt glanced past Matt's shoulder, whose still standing there on the doorway. "Soo.. This is it..?" She wondered aloud.

Matt paused his game and turned around. He stepped aside and grinned. "Yep. This is it! My cozy room!"

Katt frowned. "Cozy room.. You say?" She repeated. Matt nodded, "Yes, this is how I think of 'cozy room'. And since you're my female version, I guess you'll have the same taste as me, right?" he explained.

Katt smiled, "Yup, I think this is nice… But still.." She stopped and sweat dropped, before she continued her sentence, "Others wouldn't call this 'cozy' with all these electronic devices, gaming devices, and cables scattered all over the room," she ended.

Matt sighed, "Well, at least they're arranged in a quite neat way," he said. Katt looked around once more, "True.."

As was said before, Matt's room was filled with electronic devices. But it wasn't messy somehow, despite the huge number of devices he had. Yes, maybe because he kept them all neat. And to think that his already-filled-with-devices room hadn't been added by Katt's devices.. What cha gonna do 'bout that, Matt? Huh? Gotta keep it tidy or else grandpa Watari will catch you! (Watari prepares a sniper) Umm.. Well, either way, his room was comfortable… From Matt's and Katt's point of view..

"Well! I guess I'll start unpacking now!" Katt cheered. The room has two wardrobes, two queen sized bed.. Yeah, you know the drill..

Matt turned back to his game, and began playing it again. As he played his game, Katt made her way to the wardrobes, humming happily on her way. She opened one of the wardrobes, and stared at the inside of it…

It was Matt's wardrobe.

And first thing she saw, was Matt's boxer. Matt's red and white polka dot boxer.

She picked it up, and stared at Matt. His boxer was held high in the air.

Matt, realizing he was being watched, placed down his PSP and looked at Katt, wondering what was going on. As soon as he saw what was in her hand, his face turned bright red immediately. He quickly snatched his boxer away from her and threw it back into his wardrobe.

"Don't open my wardrobe again," He warned the now smirking girl, though he was still blushing. He walked back to his PSP and played it again.

Katt grinned. She silently opened his wardrobe and picked his boxer again. She approached Matt, and, with an evil smirk on her face, waved his boxer in front of Matt's face.

Matt turned red again and quickly putted down his PSP to grab his boxer, but Katt was fast. She succeeded in dodging him and was now running away from him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Matt started chasing her, and it resulted in Matt and Katt running around the room. Katt laughing hard and Matt trying to catch her.

Matt finally caught her wrist. When Katt was going to turned around, she tripped on a cable. Because Matt was currently holding her wrist, he too, fell over. He landed on top of her, his hands on both sides, keeping his weight up.

Katt looked up at him, his eyes were covered by his bangs but it's clear that he was blushing even more. He grabbed his boxer from her grasp and got up. He threw it into his wardrobe again and turned around, "I told you to not open my wardrobe again," he said. Katt laughed sheepishly and said, "Okay, okay.. Sorry- ugh!" Katt hissed quietly.

Matt quickly bent over, "What's wrong?" he asked. Katt hold her ankle, "I guess I sprained my ankle," she said. Matt gave a short knowing look and walked away. He rummaged into a cupboard, searching for something.

He came back with an ointment and rubbed it on her ankle. Katt looked over at Matt. "Thanks, Matt. But why do you have an ointment?" She asked. Matt grinned, "Well, I got into fights with Mello a lot," he replied. Both of them laughed at that.

"Turns out that you're a pretty nice, Matt.." she smiled.

Matt chuckled, "You think so? Well you're fun too.."

They both laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**_Well, I _**_**kept my promise about the second chapter is going to be longer than the first one! Yaaay! XD Heheh.. I can't believe I made it over**_ _**3,000 words! Ah, I'm so happy.. :') But I'm not satisfied with this chapter somehow. L's and Near's part are shorter than Mello's and Matt's.. :( I can't think of any other ideas for their part. Anyway! Thank you so much for all of you who has review the first chapter! :D I really appreciate it!**_

_**Review please!  
><strong>_


End file.
